1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless signal receiver. In particular, this invention relates to a wireless signal receiver that receives signal from a wireless computer peripheral.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the technology is developed and the requirement of a comfortable control for people, the computer peripheral has a wireless design, such as a wireless mouse, a wireless keyboard, a wireless controller, or a wireless joystick, etc. The wireless transmission ways can be implemented by the RF or the Bluetooth. The user merely needs to plug a wireless receiver into the universal serial bus (USB) port of the computer peripheral so that the wireless receiver can receive signals from the wireless computer peripheral. Thereby, the computer and the wireless computer peripheral can make a wireless transmission and a wireless control. Therefore, the user can freely control the wireless computer peripheral, without restricted by the wired transmission.
The wireless receiver for the computer peripheral of the prior art includes a USB plug with an USB interface, a signal receiving module combining with the rear side of the USB plug and electrically connected with the USB plug, and a housing located at with the rear side of the USB plug and wrapping the signal receiving module. By plugging the USB plug into the USB port of the computer, the signal is received.
However, the length of the USB plug has been standardized. The total length of the wireless receiver, including the USB plug, the signal receiving module and the housing, is two to three times of the standard length of the US plug (the length of the wireless receiver is at least over 4 cm. Therefore, for the wireless computer peripheral with a receiving space for receiving the wireless receiver, especially for a wireless mouse, the receiving space of the wireless computer peripheral has to be large enough. It is difficult to design the wireless mouse and dispose the other elements in the wireless mouse. The cost increases, and the dimension of the wireless computer peripheral cannot be easily miniaturized.